


Well Worth a Plugged Nickel

by agatharights



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Femmes with spikes, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Size Difference, weird sex positions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatharights/pseuds/agatharights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Additional relationship tags to be added as chapters are updated!</p><p>The DJD really does appreciate Nickel, and they care deeply about the feisty little mechanic who keeps them in top shape. She cares too. So they all find ways to show their affection for her, and each other, and they won't let little things like size differences get in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Worth a Plugged Nickel

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play on the saying "Not worth a plugged nickel" but lets be honest, the pun of 'Plugged Nickel' was too great to pass up. This is mostly an excuse for me to have Nickel working through the DJD one (or two) at a time, because they might be monsterous murder-machines but they could all use some kinky loving!
> 
> Chapters will probably be pretty short, and each chapter should include different characters.

She took care of them because it was the right thing to do for the Decepticon cause, and because she owed them for finding her- for saving her. It certainly wasn't because she'd come to care about them, no, that would have been fragging ridiculous! They were infuriating, messy, grouchy giants who couldn't keep themselves groomed and tuned up if their lives depended on it!

They weren't her close friends, her charges, anything of the sort! No room for _amica_ or _conjux_ in the DJD, really. They just worked together. And lived together, and fueled together, and recharged together.

Of course, just because Nickel kept telling herself this didn't make it true. She took care of them because she had to, not because she expected any of them to care about her in return, not past the point of rescuing her, of taking her in.

But then, she was wrong on that point too, and they were happy to take care of her. At first they'd asked, Tarn the only one who managed to do so without stumbling over his words and gestures, but she found their clumsiness endearing more than anything else.

After that, it became something of a regular ritual.

Helex made the first move this time, picking her up with his main arms, chuckling as she squirmed and whined, interrupted from her work of buffing out scratches on his legs. "Helex! I am - _busy_ \- trying to make your sorry casing look halfway decent-" She started, before catching a look at his wide smile.

Despite her playful struggles, she was smiling then, giving him a solid kick with one of her wheelpedes in the face as he lifted her up, drawing a laugh from him. "You're distracting me!" She complained, before he opened wide and with one long slurp of his glossa, he licked up the whole front of her, from her groin to her face. "Blegh-"

"Hey, I cleaned my dentae today. You got nothing to complain about." He teased, before his hot glossa ran over her again, this time pressing between her legs for a long moment, and she had to admit that the heat and smoothness felt divine over her interface panel.

"Oh! As if I'd trust you to keep yourself hygenic, you dirty fragger- ah!" She gasped, legs spread wide without thinking, as he slurped at her panel incessently, holding her up to his face. She was so small compared to him that it was easy, his hands comfortably wrapped around her, his tongue thick enough to wet her thighs without much movement at all.

"Mmh, open up." He urged, before lapping at her again, listening to her pitched voice squeal, her cooling fans kicking in suddenly. She was small, it didn't take long for her to overheat- it was easier for her to cool down, yes, but it made her ventilations all the more obvious when they sped up.

"Make me." She spat, biting her lipplate as she smirked, before Helex laughed and his secondary arms reached up, swiftly maneuvering her. With a yelp, she was turned upside-down, his huge main hands dwarfing her legs as he held them apart, the smaller secondary pair grasping her arms, keeping them held down past her head. Spread-eagled and upside-down, she blinked, taking a moment to re-orient herself.

Not that she had much time, before he kissed her interface panel and opened wide, his mouth easily able to cover the whole thing. He planted his lipplates down, her whole groin covered, her thighs pressing against his cheeks...and started to suck, the abrupt negative pressure and heat pulling a cry from her.

"HELEX!" Her whole frame was buzzing, suddenly quite overheated and overcharged. The part that amazed her most was that she was completely at his mercy. She knew that he had teeth that could crush a Cybertronian head into twisted metal and energon pulp, and it would take a twitch of his arms to rip her apart, capable of such terrible things. Yet, he held her with surprising gentleness, cautious not to squeeze her limbs too hard, keeping her comfortable despite the odd position. "Mmf! Ah, fraggit-"

Nickel was aching, the pressure in her loins unbearable as he sucked and slurped at her, obscene sounds of wetness and the scrape of mesh filling her surgery. Inside his mouth, her interface panels clicked open, relieving the ache for a split second before her tongue pressed against her, a smothering heat that covered her from leaking valve to short, stiff spike.

"Aah! Oh, you s-scrapper!" She cried out, and he started to suck at her again, making a pleased rumble deep in his engines, his responding need ignored for the moment in favor of tasting the lubricant oozing from her tiny valve, feeling her press of her little spike against his tongue. It was a pity, he thought sometimes, that she was a minibot, but he could still show a mini a good time.

She shuttered her optics, dentae gritting as she tensed and stiffened up, excess charge like a crawling static under her plating, a temperature notice popping up in her HUD before she dismissed it. Her little body jerked and her hips struggled to move as he alternated between sucking at her and slurping, letting her move just enough to grind against his tongue.

It didn't take long for her to start yowling. "Oh! Oh, you filthy modemfragger- with your filthy mouth- ah! Keep going- keep doing tha-aaat-" Her voice cracked into static intermittently, shocks of pleasure going through her, and once she was sure that she couldn't stand it anymore she begged. "Please! Ple-eee-ease!"

With the utmost care, he gently bit down, his teeth pressing over the plating on her groin and aft, scraping and pushing but ever so cautious not to dent or damage her. It was enough, though, and her overload released such a charge that he could feel it tingling through his hands where he held her, a little gush of transfluid and lubrication released into his mouth and quickly swallowed in eagerness.

Once her spasms passed, she went limp in his arm, and he shifted back, licking her a few more times for good cleaning measure before taking his time to look her over. She really did have a gorgeous interface, small but perfectly formed, her softening spike proportionally short, but thicker. Once her optics onlined again, though, she squeaked and squirmed, and he was abruptly aware that they'd put on a bit of a show.

Kaon and Vos stood in the doorway of the surgery, Kaon grinning wide, his black eyes empty as ever but still locked on them, fingers to his lips as he let out a soft chuckle. Vos just looked intrigued, his clawtips drumming against his thigh, and Nickel felt her faceplates heat, eyes narrowing.

"...what're YOU looking at?!"

Vos said something she didn't understand with obvious mirth, and Kaon shrugged, arms crossing over his chest. "If you were going to have some fun, you could have invited us."

"You know what they say." Helex laughed, deep and rumbling. "Two's company. Four's a party!"


End file.
